Recently, variable portable electronic devices like smart phones and tablets have great market success and enter today life of many people. Many users now get used to use such portable electronic devices to replace traditional desktop computers or laptop computers and use these portable electronic devices to store, edit and play large size multimedia files.
These portable electronic devices are convenient to be carried by users and provide multimedia file playing at any place. However, to fit the portability convenience, such portable electronic devices usually have smaller displays. Therefore, when enjoying multimedia files stored in such portable electronic devices, many users use mirror transmission function to send images and audio wirelessly to electronic devices with larger displays. Examples of such products include Chromecast of Google or Apple TV of Apple Inc.
The aforementioned mirror transmission function is mainly based on using a wireless network connecting a transmitter electronic device like a mobile phone and a receiver electronic device like a smart television to retrieve image frames of the transmitter electronic device to be played on the receiver electronic device. Therefore, when the bandwidth of the wireless network is insufficient or a surge occurs, data transmission may be unstable.
Specifically, in current mirror transmission technology, when bandwidth is insufficient or a surge occurs, causing unstable wireless network, the audio signal at the receiver electronic device may be non-continuous and even may have shock-wave noise and thus may make users to feel uncomfortable.
Besides, when the wireless network lacks sufficient bandwidth or has a surge problem, the receiver electronic device may fail to synchronously display as the transmitter electronic device when failing to receive image frames continuously. When the status of the wireless network is recovered, the receiver electronic device may receive lots of previously unsuccessfully transmitted image frames and play these image frames immediately to show images rapidly. As such, it may affect people to use transmission technology if they cannot get normal images and audio at the receiver electronic device.